A Piece of your Heart
by Mayuka
Summary: Duo, a vampire, meets a female vampire and they become friends. But things aren't quite as simple as they seem, because the girl has a problem that no one can help her with besides Duo... 3x4 and 2xOC. *UPDATED 6/25/03!*
1. The Restaurant

A Piece of your Heart  
  
Chapter 1: The Restaurant  
  
  
  
AN: No more disclaimers for me. Of course I don't own GW. This fic is also 3X4 and 2 X Lydia. Nothing lemony or even limey, not in this fic. This fic is AU. But only slightly. R&R! Should I continue???  
  
  
  
Lydia Saistana had been alone for 10 years. She was 7 when she ran away from home, afraid that she could accidentally kill someone close to her. That was when she found out what she was. Now she sat at a table outside at a restaurant.  
  
"May I have a glass of water?" she asked the waitress. The waitress nodded and soon came back with a glass of water. She took a sip and immediately spit it back out. Everyone was staring at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" the waitress asked. Lydia smiled the best she could and turned away, hoping that no one would notice her hands shaking.  
  
It was happening. That was the best way she could describe it. She could feel her two canine teeth elongate and grow pointy. She tried to stand but her legs were shaking too fast.  
  
"Miss, are you sure that you're ok?" the waitress asked again.  
  
"I need…" She couldn't finish her sentence. A man from the table behind her stood up.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" he said, pulling off his sunglasses and exposing his beautiful blue eyes. Lydia couldn't respond; her hunger was taking over. If only the waitress was a little closer…  
  
When the man received no response, his eyes turned angry. He smacked Lydia in the face.  
  
The sudden pain snapped her back into reality and she looked up at him. Every person in the restaurant was staring now.  
  
"You shouldn't be here and you know it." The man said. Lydia looked at him with newfound interest. She studied him carefully. Blue-cobalt eyes, long brown-haired braid, and an all black outfit. He was about the same age as her and was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"How do you-" he cut her off.  
  
"Come with me, Lydia." He said, pulling her from her chair.  
  
"And what are the rest are you looking at? Mind your own business, bakas!" The braided boy said to the rest of the people in the restaurant.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Lydia asked curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you later. You need blood now." He responded quickly. He held her hand tighter as her led her down an alley and knocked on the door. A window opened immediately and a Chinese man's eyes slid into slots.  
  
"What's the password, brother?" he asked.  
  
"'Shame you don't remember my voice." The man with Lydia teased.  
  
"Duo?" the Chinese man asked. "Gomen asai! I didn't recognize you." He opened the door and granted them entrance.  
  
"I haven't seen you in almost 200 years." Duo said, releasing Lydia's hand briefly. She smiled. 200 years? So they were like her. That's how the one called Duo had known what was happening to her. The Chinese man averted his gaze to Lydia.  
  
"Who are you, onna?" he asked.  
  
"Her name is Lydia. I met her at a restaurant." Duo explained. "This is Wufei." He said to Lydia. Then he redirected his attention to Wufei.  
  
"We can chat later, Wu-man." Duo chirped lovingly. Wufei gave him the 'I'm gonna kil you' look, but nodded and left them. This gave Lydia time to admire the place. It was furnished quite well and had a bar type feel to it.  
  
"Stop your gawking!" Duo laughed. "I've got to show you something. And you have to meet my other friends." Lydia hoped all of Duo's friends were like him; he was very cheerful and gave her a warm, tingly sensation inside. Duo grabbed her hand again and led her down a door filled hallway. Duo stopped at the 4th door on the left.  
  
"Q-man? Trowa?" he called into the door as he knocked. A few seconds passed and suddenly the door opened. The room wasn't a room at all! It appeared to be a rainforest!  
  
AN: What'd you think? Like it? Tell me in your reviews if I should continue!!!! 


	2. Friends

A Piece of Your Heart  
  
Chapter 2: Friends  
  
  
  
An: Slight YAOI, so if you don't like it, don't read it!!! No sex or anything though. I'm not that much hentai!!!! R&R!  
  
  
  
Lydia was amazed at what she saw, what with the colorful array of flowers and plants.  
  
"Duo! What is this place?" she asked in wonderment. Duo grinned but didn't answer her question. Instead he made a statement.  
  
"If they seem a little dazed, well, they were probably…" he trailed off. "They're lovers, if you know what I mean…" Lydia couldn't help but giggle. Then she began to wonder if Duo was gay too. She hoped not. She found him very attractive.  
  
"Quatre? Trowa? Where the hell are you?" Duo yelled. "Did I come at a bad time?" he laughed. He grabbed Lydia's hand.  
  
"Lighten up! Let's go find them!" Duo suggested. Lydia had to admit that the thought of finding 2 boys having sex didn't really entice her.  
  
"Uh, well…" she was cut off by a yell.  
  
"Duo, come find me!" she heard a voice call.  
  
"Quatre, stop playing games. I have company." Duo called back in response. There was no answer, but soon a blonde Arabian boy emerged from the bushes.  
  
"Your no fun!" Quatre said, panting.  
  
"You sure seem out of breath. You and Trowa been…?" Quatre cut him off.  
  
"Really Duo! That's not all we do!" he shook his head, which was red. "Besides, Trowa's out!"  
  
"Well, anyway, you got any?" Duo asked.  
  
"Got any what?" Quatre asked, even more red.  
  
"Not that!" Duo explained.  
  
"Oh, you mean blood!" Quatre reached into his pocket and pulled out two red capsules.  
  
"Give me two, I want one." Duo said. He gave Quatre 50 cents and gave one capsule to Lydia. Duo pulled the cap off and drank the red fluid. Lydia stared at him.  
  
"Well, c'mon! Drink up!" Duo said. Lydia blushed and downed the liquid fairly quickly.  
  
"Arigatou." She said to the two boys in front of her. Her cravings had vanished. She felt rejuvenated.  
  
"We'd better get going Q-man. Still gotta see Heero." He grinned and the two of them walked out.  
  
"What is this place? I had no idea there were so many like me." Lydia said. All Duo said was "Yup." He opened the door of the room next door. Lydia wondered why he hadn't knocked this time. There were 2 beds in the room with a desk, computer, and chair in one corner. There was a boy typing away on the laptop.  
  
"Hey Hee-chan!" Duo cried happily. The boy didn't even look up.  
  
"Hn." He grunted.  
  
"Miss me?" Duo asked.  
  
"Baka." Lydia couldn't help but laugh at their "conversation."  
  
"Lydia, this is Heero Yuy, Mr. Perfect Vampire." Duo stated, half laughing at his own statement. He jumped on the 2nd bed and bounced up and down.  
  
"Get off my bed, Duo!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Say please!" Duo whined.  
  
"Omae o korosu!" Lydia laughed.  
  
"You know you love me!" Duo joked. Heero pulled out his gun.  
  
"Never mind." Duo laughed. Heero put it back and continued whatever it was he was doing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
AN: R&R! Should I continue? Cliff hanger, aren't I evil? LoL! R&R! 


	3. Something's Wrong

A Piece of your Heart  
  
1 Chapter 3: Something's Wrong  
  
AN: R&R!  
  
"Come in." Duo said, a strange look crossing his face. Standing in the doorway was Quatre and a brown haired boy Lydia thought to be his lover, Trowa. Duo's words confirmed her thinking.  
  
"Quatre, Trowa! 'Sup?" Trowa was staring directly at Lydia as Quatre spoke.  
  
"Duo, they're coming for…" Quatre trailed off.  
  
"Already?" Duo asked. Quatre nodded. Trowa's gaze was starting to scare her, so she fixed her attention to Heero.  
  
Still she felt Trowa's gaze, and now she could feel Duo staring too. Staring at her long purple braid of hair. What was wrong?  
  
Oh kami… she thought. Why are they staring? And who's coming?  
  
"Duo…" Trowa broke the silence. Duo cut him off.  
  
"Yes I know, Trowa." It was driving Lydia nuts; she had to know what was going on.  
  
"What should we do?" Heero turned away from his laptop. His words drew her green eyes to him.  
  
"Heero Yuy is actually asking a question?" Duo teased. Lydia began to brighten when everyone laughed, but even their laughs were eerie.  
  
"I think we should tell." Wufei said, appearing in the doorway with Quatre and Trowa. "It's safer."  
  
Lydia had had enough.  
  
"Tell me what the hell is going on here!" she yelled, causing a huge silence. They all looked at her and she apologized. Duo looked to the 3 vampires in the doorway and waved them away. All three left and shut the door. Heero went back to typing and Duo motioned for Lydia to sit on Heero's bed next to him.  
  
"I have to tell you something. Lydia, there's been some talk about you…" Duo started, unsure of how to explain.  
  
"You know some of our kind aren't what they seem. Some aren't like you and me. Some are evil," he said strangely.  
  
"Yeah." Lydia said, frightened.  
  
"Well, some of the evil ones are…" Duo wouldn't let himself finish.  
  
"Some of them are after me." Lydia finished his statement. Duo frowned and looked up at her, surprised.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked, keeping his voice low, hoping Heero didn't hear.  
  
"Every once in a while, I feel like someone or something is following me, or watching me. Like they want me… for something." She explained.  
  
"Oh," Duo responded, not knowing what to say. "Then come with me. We have to leave." Duo quickly grabbed her hand. "They'll look for you here soon."  
  
"Who will?"  
  
"Just come on. Peace Hee-chan. I'm leaving ya again, but don't let Wufei move in or anything while I'm gone." He laughed. Heero waved. Duo grabbed Lydia again and rushed out the door.  
  
They stopped at Quatre and Trowa's again and knocked on the door. They both answered, fully clothed, thank Kami. Quatre handed Duo 4 blood capsules, one for each of them now, and one for later, and they each took one immediately. Duo and Lydia stepped outside after saying goodbye to Wufei and his grip tightened on her wrist.  
  
"Where are we going, Duo?" Lydia asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure." Duo replied. "But I guess we'll find out." He said mysteriously.  
  
  
  
AN: OOOH! Clifhanger, BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! Just like Shinnegami Babe88, lol! R&R! 


	4. Hotel

A Piece of your Heart  
  
1 Chapter 4: Hotel  
  
AN: No matter what u think, this chapter doesn't contain lime. You can think whatever you're dirty little minds want! ^_^ R&R!  
  
  
  
"Why don't we look for a hotel to stay at?" Duo suggested. "Far away from here. The bad guys will be here looking for you soon." Lydia nodded. They started walking.  
  
"You knew what and who I was when I met you in that restaurant, didn't you?" Lydia asked. Duo nodded.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Rumors. They fly even faster in the vampire world than in the human world. They describe you as a violet-haired girl with green eyes. They also say you wear your hair 'Duo-style'." He laughed. He was right too; she wore it exactly as he did, though it wasn't as long.  
  
When they got about 3 miles away from where they had been, they were both exhausted.  
  
"Let's stop at the nearest hotel. I'm wiped." Duo said, wiping his eyes and yawning. Lydia smiled.  
  
"Ditto." At the next hotel, Duo and Lydia entered, making sure they still had their blood capsules.  
  
"One room please. Two bed." Duo said to the lady at the front desk. Lydia wondered why he had said one room. Was he planning something?  
  
"Your wife, sir? You must have gotten married young." The woman stated, not looking at him. She was fidgeting with papers on her desk.  
  
"Uh, yes. She is. Uh, we are. Only 19." Duo sweat dropped. Lydia looked at him strangely, but ignored his expression. The woman nodded and handed him a key.  
  
*  
  
Duo removed his shirt.  
  
"I'm wiped." He said again to himself, climbing into his bed wearing only pants. Lydia had gotten into the shower about 15 minutes ago. Duo loved long showers too. He didn't blame her.  
  
*  
  
Lydia watched as the water dripped from her naked body in the shower. It felt so good to be there. The water really washed her cares away. She lathered up her sponge and finished washing herself.  
  
She stepped out of the shower stall. All she could think about was Duo. Why had he requested only one room? Why had he lied about his age and said that they were married? She imagined Duo, laying next to her... Duo kissing her… She blushed at her naughty thoughts. Why was she thinking like this? Duo was her friend. Not her lover…  
  
She wrapped her towel over her wet body and stepped out of the door. Hopefully Duo was asleep. She hadn't thought about bringing her clothes into the bathroom with her. She was used to being alone.  
  
She entered the room and quickly went to the drawer filled with clothes and quickly pulled out a white nightgown. She looked to Duo, who had fallen off of his bed and was now on the floor asleep. He was so cute. She giggled and quickly pulled her towel off. She put on her nightgown quickly in case Duo woke up. Then she hopped into her bed as well.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Lydia! We've come for you! We want you!" the vampires all chanted. Lydia ran down the street as fast as she could. She screamed for someone to help her, but no one seemed to be home. Then she saw Duo faintly in the background.  
  
"Duo! Help me!" she cried. But then she took a closer look at him. It wasn't Duo. He grabbed her and bit her.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
"Duo! Duo please stop! DUO!" Duo awoke with a start to Lydia's screams. He jumped on top of Lydia and straddled her waist. He grabbed her wrists.  
  
"What's wrong? Lydia!" Lydia awoke quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry. It was a dream."  
  
"Tell me all about it." Duo told her.  
  
  
  
AN: R&R! What do you think? More soon! 


	5. A Brush with Danger

A Piece of your Heart  
  
Chapter 5: A Brush with Danger  
  
  
  
AN: R&R!  
  
  
  
"So what happened? Duo asked curiously, hopping off of her. He stayed cross- legged sitting on her bed however.  
  
"It was a dream…" she said, recalling the previous events.  
  
"I think we've already established this, Lydia." He said sarcastically. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I guess you're right. It was like 10 or 20 vampires, and the all kept screaming and yelling at me. I started running and I ran into what I thought was you, but it wasn't. The vampire grabbed me and bit me." She explained.  
  
"Lydia, tell me about your family." Duo said suddenly, ignoring her description of her dream. A sad look crossed her face.  
  
"What's there to tell? My mother was a doctor. My father was an accountant. My older brother was a fast food seller."  
  
"They were all mortals, weren't they?" It took Lydia a while to comprehend what he was getting at.  
  
"Do you think that dream was a memory and not a premonition?" she asked. Duo nodded. "If none of your family members were vampires, then you must have been bitten. Do you remember any of that?" Lydia tried to think really hard.  
  
"No. I was young. I think." Duo nodded.  
  
"Let's not ponder this anymore. I'm tired." He hopped back on his own bed.  
  
"But what about my dream?"  
  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow after we start off again. That way we'll have something to talk about." Duo said, rolling over. "Sleep well." Lydia did the same and closed her eyes.  
  
"You're gonna need all you can get…" he added silently.  
  
The next morning, the sun came streaming into the windows on Duo's shirtless skin.  
  
"Ouch! Damn!" he yelled, jumping up to close the curtains. He had a huge black mark on his back, but it didn't matter; he was a vampire, and they had amazing healing powers. It would be gone in a few hours.  
  
Duo's shouts woke Lydia, who had had another dream about Duo during the night. But it wasn't exactly scary. Actually, It was kind of… nice. She sat up in bed.  
  
"So what's wrong?" she asked him. Duo showed her the mark on his back. Lydia had more sympathy for him then he had for himself. She jumped out of bed in her nightgown and sat on his bed with him.  
  
"The sun? What a nuisance." She jumped up before he could reply and ran into the bathroom. She grabbed a clean washcloth and a small glass of water.  
  
"I'm fine… Really. Lydia, you don't have to." She ignored him. She gently dipped the washcloth into the water and rubbed it gently on Duo's pale skin. He shuddered at first, but then he relaxed, once he got used to her touch.  
  
Lydia smiled as she rubbed his wound. Duo blushed slightly. Why did she care so much about a simple sun injury? Did she really care for him that much?  
  
He pulled away from her. Lydia looked surprised.  
  
"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I'll stop." Lydia said, looking down at the floor, putting the water and cloth there too.  
  
"No." Duo assured her. "It's just that…" he took a deep breath. "Do you… like me?" Lydia blushed furiously.  
  
"W-what? What do you mean?" she asked, stumbling over the words.  
  
Do you… have a… crush on… me?" he asked, pausing every two words.  
  
Lydia looked strange. She didn't look at Duo and didn't answer. She stood up slowly and reached down for the water and cloth.  
  
Duo grabbed her hand before she could touch either.  
  
He pulled her close to him in a passionate kiss. Duo pulled Lydia into a tight embrace and lowered her down onto his bed. His tongue slid into her mouth and Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Duo's hand made its way slowly to the inside of Lydia's thigh, and he rubbed it gently. She moaned into his mouth, and Duo directed his mouth towards her throat. He was growing hungry.  
  
His lips traced from her jawline down, to lick her neck. Lydia shut her eyes. It felt so good having Duo near her like this. She loved him…  
  
Duo wasn't thinking clearly anymore. His hunger was taking him over as he continued licking her neck. His tongue brushed her neck with more force each time, to the point where it was starting to hurt. His tooth brushed it twice… Lydia squealed, but this time it was in pain.  
  
"Duo…" she moaned. "Please stop. You're hurting me!" she cried. Duo's eyes snapped open.  
  
"What did I just do?" he cried out loud, looking down at Lydia's neck, noting that there was no blood, but there was a rather large hickey.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lydia. I couldn't control it. That hasn't happened for centuries." He said, calming down. Lydia nodded as Duo let her squirm out from under him.  
  
What was happening to him?  
  
Duo sat up straight. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Let's not discuss this little episode, okay?" he asked. Lydia nodded, not turning around.  
  
"We'd better be off then. They'll be coming soon." Lydia nodded.  
  
  
  
AN: Well? I started writing and I couldn't stop for this chapter! Hope ya enjoyed it! R&R! 


	6. Authors Note: Please READ!

Author's Note: Important  
  
May 20, 2002  
  
This isn't a real chapter, but an important notice for those of you reading this fic.  
  
I realize that it has been a very long time since the last chapter, and I apologize, but I'm having a very emotionally disturbing week, and along with doing terribly shitty on a math test(excuse the language), I'm not in the best of moods, and I really need a break. I also have sooo many other fics, and while I'm writing one fic, an idea for a completely different one comes to mind and it's getting really annoying.  
  
I'm NOT writing this for your sympathy, though it IS greatly appreciated, but this is my message: please bare with me during my math and Earth Science final time, and I WILL continue this fic (I like the way it's going so far). It may take a while, but good things do come with time. Thanks for your patience guys!  
  
  
  
~Mayuka625~ 


	7. Painful Memories

A Piece of your Heart  
  
Chapter 6: Painful Memories  
  
AN: Please don't hesitate to review! Sorry again that it took so long!  
  
Not a second had gone by that Lydia hadn't thought about her "moment" with Duo. It had felt so good to have him on top of her like that, so natural. But he had almost bitten her, and after that incident, old memories were awakened. But she didn't want to tell Duo. It would only worry him.  
  
She remembered everything about when she was first bitten. Everything.  
  
She remembered she had been playing outside with her father, and she was about 8 years old. Suddenly, her father went inside to make dinner and left her in the backyard alone.  
  
She remembered when the dying vampire had crawled into the yard, whimpering that he was hungry.  
  
She remembered when she had asked him what he wanted. She also remembered him grabbing her and biting her. He had said that she would be great someday as a vampire. She had screamed through the whole incident.  
  
Her thoughts were directed back to Duo. Vampires couldn't feel immense passion or pleasure or they would get hungry and wouldn't be able to stop themselves. It was the worst downside of being what she was. She could never experience true love or her partner, whomever it may be, would die.  
  
Duo's words woke her up from her daydream.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked casually. They had left the hotel and were continuing on their long journey.  
  
"Nothing special."  
  
"Have you remembered anything about being bitten?" Duo asked. "As a child, I mean," he added, remembering the previous events. Lydia turned a bright shade of pink, but lied and shook her head.  
  
"Were you born what you are now, Duo?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Vampire isn't a dirty word, Lydia. I'm proud of what I am."  
  
"Sorry. So, were you?" Duo nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I was. It was like hell for me though. I had no idea what was happening to me until my father told me that he was a vampire. I was always trying to bite people, even my closest friends. I was so afraid, and to think, if my mother only fed me any animal's blood, instead of human blood, I wouldn't have had to be so weird."  
  
Duo's story was keeping Lydia occupied, and she was glad. She was trying to ignore her growing hunger.  
  
Duo had stopped talking, and was writing something.  
  
"What's that?" Lydia asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing important," Duo said, putting the paper in his pocket. He was hiding something, but Lydia didn't want to pry into it.  
  
They walked along in silence for a while. Suddenly, Duo stopped.  
  
"What?" Lydia asked.  
  
"How strong are you?" he asked. She stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to punch me, Lydia," Duo said simply.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Listen, you can't be that strong. And I need to know how strong you are in case something happens. So hit me."  
  
Lydia looked at him as if he were insane.  
  
"Okay," she said reluctantly. She balled up her fist.  
  
"Don't hold back," Duo added quickly. Lydia hit him.  
  
"I said don't hold back," he said, a frown crossing his face.  
  
"Okay, fine." Lydia balled up her fist again and pounded Duo in the face as hard as she could. The force from her punch made his head whip to the side, and his nose was covered in blood.  
  
"Duo! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" she cried. Duo "smiled off" the pain.  
  
"I'm fine. Could you go into that store," he pointed, "and get me a tissue or a napkin?" Lydia nodded, a worried look still on her face, and went inside.  
  
Duo waited until he couldn't see her anymore and then coughed a few times. He didn't realize until he looked at the ground that he was coughing up blood.  
  
"Damn, she's strong," he said to himself aloud. "She only hit me hard once." When Lydia still hadn't come out of the store, Duo decided to go in to make sure she was alright.  
  
The store was completely empty. Duo ran in and hopped over the counter and went into the back kitchen or the restaurant.  
  
"Lydia?" he called, waiting for a response. Before he could hear anything else, a teenage vampire pounced on him.  
  
Duo fell to the ground and tried his best to knock the vampire off of him.  
  
"Duo? It's a trap!" Lydia's voice was heard, but Duo couldn't see her.  
  
"No, you think?" he said sarcastically. He smiled but still tried to kill the vampire. Duo kicked him into the air and stabbed him in the heart with a stake that he had torn off a desk in the room. The vampire turned to dust.  
  
"Where are you Lydia?" He coughed again, and this time he tasted a mouthful of his own blood. He spit it onto the floor.  
  
"In the freezer. It's cold," she said quietly. When Duo finally got the door open, Lydia was shivering and starting to turn blue.  
  
"Are you alright?" Duo asked sincerely. She nodded. Duo wrapped his arms around her to warm her body. Then he handed her an envelope.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Don't read it unless you think you're going to die or you get in trouble," was all he said. Lydia nodded and shoved it in her pocket.  
  
"What about that guy?" she asked.  
  
"He was just bitten. His wound is fresh, and I was stronger than him. Vampire-born's are stronger than people that were bitten." Duo frowned.  
  
"How come my punch hurt you then?" Lydia asked. Duo didn't answer. His bangs seemed to conceal his eyes from her. She couldn't see his expression.  
  
"If you get into trouble, my cell phone number is 425-6592," Duo said. He turned back to the pile of dust on the floor that had once been the vampire boy.  
  
"Someone else is here. He didn't bite himself," Duo explained. His eyes darted back and forth until he spotted a vampire hanging on a pipe in the ceiling. When it realized that Duo had seen him, it jumped on Duo, completely ignoring Lydia.  
  
The vampire's teeth brushed against Duo's neck a few times. This one must have been born a vampire, because Duo couldn't push it off.  
  
Duo coughed up blood again and spit it in the demon's face. The vampire didn't back off though. It still punched Duo.  
  
Lydia wanted to help him so much, but she was afraid.  
  
"Run Lydia! I'm fine, just run!" he yelled at her.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" She felt the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Run! I'll find you, I promise! Just be careful!" Duo cried before he coughed up another mouthful of blood. His clothes were permanently stained with blood from his internal bleeding, and Lydia was afraid he might die soon. Had she really hit him that hard?  
  
She didn't ponder this anymore. She hopped over the counter and ran out of the store.  
  
She shut her eyes in fear that she might turn back to get Duo if she opened them. She finally let herself go and ran as fast as she could.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something hit her head on. It was extremely hard. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.  
  
  
  
AN: A cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? LOL! The next chapter will be out soon! I promise! 


	8. Falling for Someone New

A Piece of Your Heart Chapter 7: Falling for Someone New  
  
AN: God, it's been FOREVER. I'm going to finish this fic in about 3 or 4 more chapters. I will finish though. I promise! Oh, and I don't think I addressed the fact that Lydia and Duo and everybody can walk in sunlight because the legends aren't all true. In fact, they're all lies except the steak in heart, cutting off the head, and fire rumors.  
  
***  
  
Lydia opened her eyes to see that she was in an almost empty room. The only thing in it was a bed and a dresser. She sat up quickly, vaguely remembering what had just happened.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself, standing up and rubbing her head. "Duo?" She heard footsteps coming down the hallway outside the bedroom door. "DUO!?"  
  
A man stepped in the room.  
  
It wasn't Duo.  
  
Lydia screamed "Duo!" a few more times before the guy grabbed her wrists to try and calm her down.  
  
"Don't, hey- it's okay, girl! Stop moving! I'm trying to help you and I-" Lydia heard very little of what the guy had said, but she did hear the word "help" and stopped struggling.  
  
She looked up at the guy and studied him. He had caring, icy-blue eyes and semi-long black hair that curled at the ends naturally near his ears. He was built nicely, and he was wearing a black T-shirt and baggy jeans. He was quite handsome.  
  
"Who are you?" Lydia asked cautiously, backing away from the guy slowly.  
  
"My name is Shane Akamatsu. You ran in to me a few hours ago. You hit me pretty hard. You okay?" Lydia stared in to his eyes. He seemed to be telling the truth.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Lydia. Where are we?" she asked looking around.  
  
"My apartment."  
  
"I need to find my friend. Did you see a guy with a long brown braid about my height when I hit you?"  
  
"I wasn't really paying attention, but I hope you're not talking about some guy named Duo Maxwell." Lydia gasped. How did he know Duo? She was sure he wasn't a vampire, so how could he possibly know?  
  
"Apparently that is who you're talking about?" Shane questioned her upon seeing her expression.  
  
"Um, yes. How do you know him?"  
  
"I'm after him. You shouldn't be with him; he's a vampire. Did you know that?" Shane asked her, a genuine expression of worry on his face.  
  
"Why are you after him?"  
  
"I'm a vampire slayer," he smiled sheepishly, "that's kind of what my job is."  
  
"You're a WHAT!?" Lydia almost ran from the room.  
  
"What's wrong? As long as you're not a vampire you've got nothing to worry about!" Shane joked, putting one arm behind his back as though he were scratching it.  
  
"But I, well, that is, what about Duo? He's not a bad guy!"  
  
"That's what he wants you to think," Shane said, holding up one finger as though he wanted to say, "tut, tut, tut."  
  
"No, really, he is! He's never hurt me!"  
  
"That doesn't mean that he hasn't hurt anyone else before."  
  
"But I know he-" Lydia cut herself off. "I can't stay here for very long. They'll come here. They'll come!" She pushed her way past Shane and headed for the door. Shane grabbed her hand before she could get out.  
  
"You could still be hurt; you can't leave yet. Let me check you out and then you can tell me all about your friend and whoever's after you." Lydia fought to get away from him, but Shane's tight grasp on her wrist didn't permit her to do so.  
  
"Damnit, you'll get yourself killed! They'll kill you and me both!" she screamed at him, but Shane screamed back.  
  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Shane yelled, grabbing on to the doorframe to pull Lydia back inside the bedroom.  
  
"Not against this many vampires!" Lydia cried, leaning back so far that if Shane had let go she would have hit the floor. Perhaps someone watching this scene would have found it to be comical, but that was not what Shane and Lydia had meant for it to seem.  
  
"Well if I can't stop them, then we will both just have to die!" Shane yelled, letting go of Lydia's wrist.  
  
She fell to the floor with a *thud* and only stared up at him. After a few minutes, she finally spoke.  
  
"You're willing to throw your life away to protect some girl you just met?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even though I could be the one who was in the wrong in the first place?"  
  
"But you're not."  
  
"How would you know?" Shane closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Even if you had done something wrong, no one has the right to try to kill you for one mistake. So they're wrong, too, either way." He raised his eyebrows and crouched down beside where she was sitting. "But you haven't done anything wrong, have you?"  
  
"Nothing except being bitten by a vampire." Shane's eye twitched and he hopped up from the floor. He was about to get his crossbow, but when he looked back at her, Lydia was just sitting there looking at the floor.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Shane. I'd never do that and neither would Duo. At least, not on purpose. If I was going to kill you, I'd have done it long ago." Shane stared at her for awhile before speaking.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," he said and laughed. That was the last thing Lydia had expected him to say.  
  
"You're weird," she commented and laughed along with him. She knew she was safe here with Shane, at least for the time being. He was so funny, and interesting, and handsome, and. . . There were a million great things that she could say about him already and she had just met him. She still had a bad feeling in the back of her mind though.  
  
She wanted to find Duo.  
  
She needed Duo.  
  
But he could take care of himself better than she, herself, could.  
  
Lydia silently decided to herself that she would get to be closer to Shane and eventually persuade him to help her find Duo.  
  
And who knew? He could end up playing a larger part in her life than she had first imagined. . . .  
  
AN: Well, that was a nice chapter. No Duo though! Well, I promise he'll be in the next one! Please review guys! 


End file.
